Mind Games
by black panther warrior
Summary: A new Team enters Japan looking for a battle. One is as cold and mean hearted as Kai. But what would happen if Kai started to like her? Would he find out her deepest secrets KaixOc RayxOc MaxxOc TysonHilary
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Its summer vacation and you know what that means?" Tyson asked "More time for you to eat?" said Max. They laughed, well except for Kai. "No Maxie, more beybladers!" "Ya and more training to do." Kai smirked. 'I might enjoy this summer after all.' He thought to himself.

"Really, and we have a place to stay?" Sam said with joy and a little confusing. "Ok thanks bye!" She said. "Hey girls!" she screamed. 3 girls came running in. "Let me guess our team leader training?" "Yep!" Slai said. Slai was the youngest on the team. She had white hair to the middle of her back and white eyes. Right now she was wearing a plaid skirt and a white tank top. "Well actually we aren't sure she never tells us you know." Bra said quietly. Bra had waist long blond hair. She had brown eyes. Right now she was wearing a pink dress with white frills at the bottom. (Not like an ugly dress a really pretty one) "Well what do you want?" Becca shouted. Becca acted like their leader all the time. She had shoulder length red hair and red eyes. She was wearing jeans and a red t-shirt. "I was talking to a guy in Japan and he said that we can go their to train with the world champs, now all we have to do is find our caption." She laughed. Slai got a whistle out and blew it. They waited a few minutes. "What do you want." Said a cold voice. "Well look who it is, oh ya we are going to Japan, Aya." Becca said. "Fine get your stuff packed." She said walking to her room.

"What do you mean grandpa?" asked Tyson. "We are having a few dudetes coming to live with us, and train." "Great, and here I thought my summer would be good." Kai complained "How many?" asked Ray ignoring Kai's comment "Well 4 will be training, with us, but 5 are coming." "How is that possible unless one doesn't blade?" Max asked "I dunno that's all Mr. D told me, I think we should get the rooms ready." "Good I will help" Hilary announced. "I hope they aren't anything like Hilary." Tyson whispered to Max. Hilary growled. "When are they coming?" Diachi asked. "Tonight." Grandpa said.

"Miss can I see your passport?" The lady asked Aya. She shoved it in her hand. "You're lucky you are even seeing my picture, not a lot of people do." Aya whispered taking her passport back. "Sorry about her." Sam said to the lady. It was 6 and they would be their at 8. (Just pretend) Aya sighed as she sat at her window seat. She took out her I-pod and put the headphones on. 'Great, just great not only do I have to live with a bunch of guys, I have to put up with these girls! Ok so Slai is not so bad, she gives me space, sometimes.' Aya looked as they were taking off. She pulled out her beyblade. /Aya what's wrong/ (Nothing Drazzon, it's just I hate this!) /Maybe you should get to know your team members a bit more./ (I don't need to Drazzon, so shutup!) she hissed. /As you wish/ Aya closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

"All done, 5 beds ready, they can pick a colour of blanket out of the colours I've got, Black, White, Pink, Red and Blue. And here they can put posters and drawing up and they also have 2 computers." Hilary said as she finished the tour of the room. "Hilary how did you get this money?" "BBA gave it to me they said, only the best for the best." "Hey you guys it's 8 they should be here." A knock came from the downstairs door. They ran down to see….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Mr. Dickson! "Hey why are you here?" Tyson asked "Tyson don't be so rude!" Hilary screamed "I wanted to meet the new team." He said "They should be here anytime now." Grandpa said. "Um are we early?" a voice came from the door. Everybody turned. They saw Sam first. She had ear length brown hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a white skirt with multi-coloured poka dots. Then they saw, the other 4. "No you are on time." Mr. Dickson said. "Oh good well my name is Sam, Slai, Becca and Bra. Oh ya the girl with the cape is Aya, she doesn't talk much." "Ok well my name is Hilary and," "We know who you are." Came a cold voice. Kai almost started laughing at Hilary's face. "Kai you have a new twin." Hilary said. Tyson and Max burst into laughter. A sudden hand hit them on the head. "Girls let's go, now where is are room?" Aya said colder. "Follow me." said grandpa. When they got up to their room, Aya un-packed her stuff, and of course took black blankets. "I don't know when I will be back, if you need me blow the whistle." She said to Slai not so cold. "Ok." Slai said hugging her. Aya smiled but nobody could tell. She pried Slai off of her and went to leave." "Becca you are in charge like always, I trust you." and with that she left.

"Ow my head hurts." Tyson moaned "So does mine." Max said. "Well…" Foot steps came down the stairs. "Hey you guys sorry bout Aya she is moody." Sam laughed. They all were downstairs. "Where is she?" Mr. Dickson asked. "Oh she doesn't train with us, or stay, or really talk to us, she leaves and puts Becca in charge." Slai answered "Why though?" Ray asked "Nobody knows, but if you leave her she will talk soon and gain your trust." "Who does she trust most?" Max asked "Slai I guess." "Why?" they all asked except for Kai. "She believed in her when nobody else did, I can still remember that day…" Becca began

Flashback:

"She won't win." Becca said. "Yes she will!" Slai argued "I think she is right." Sam agreed "Ya same here." Bra said. Aya was battling a bully in the town, who was beating her. She had cuts on her arms and legs and was looking weak. 'My team doesn't believe in me?' Aya thought. 'They don't.' By now tears were falling from her eyes. She turned when she saw a voice. "You can do it Aya don't give up, I believe in you no matter what! You are like a big sister to me you can't lose!" Slai screamed. With those words Aya knocked her opponent's blade out of the dish. Aya grabbed her blade as the bully ran away. Slai ran up to her and hugged her. Aya looked at her and fainted.

End of Flashback

"And that's what happen." "Wow." Hilary said. "Ya wow then she went cold, we were only 10, well she was 11 but now we are 17 and she is 18!" "Well we better get some sleep, come on guys!" Becca shouted and they all followed. They blade breakers followed. And Mr. Dickson left. Soon the house was quiet.

Aya walked in the front door. Her head hurt, she was still bleeding a bit. "Late night?" a voice asked. She was holding her cape in her hand. She gasped and threw the cape over her head. "You are Kai right?' she asked. "Ya what's it to you?" "Nothing of any of your concern." "Can I ask you something?" "What?" "Why do you leave your team?" She stayed silent. "None of your concern." She said walking right back out the door. Kai rolled his eyes and went back to what he was doing before.

3 months later:

Everyone felt more welcome now. Nobody went to school because they had to train. Even Aya was becoming closer, even though she would come home with a bloody lip and ripped clothes. One day they were training and they decided to do team on team. Slai looked around and saw a figure in the tree but didn't say anything. First went Becca and Tyson. Becca won. Hilary face turned red when Becca kissed him. Diachi and Slai went next. Diachi won and after that they went off on their own. Becca decided to leave Tyson alone so she went to talk to Kenny. Next went Bra and Max. Bra won. After they decided to eat some sugar and Tyson joined them. Finally Ray and Sam went. They tied. "What now?" asked Ray "Why don't I battle Aya since I know she is in the tree." Kai said loudly. She jumped down. "Fine but I won't lose." Said Aya. "I don't plan on to either." Kai said. "3…2…1… Let it rip!" Ray said. "I am getting this done with fats Drazzon, Tsunami of Death!" A huge way came out. "Dranzer go!" Dranzer spit out fire. A bright light appeared and when it was gone, both blades had stop. Aya picked up her blade. "You're good." She said stepping closer. "You earn my respect and trust me I don't give it away easily." She hissed in his ear and walked away. Everybody looked at Kai. "What was that?" Tyson asked "She just gave somebody her trust; I swear it's a miracle!" Becca laughed. They all laughed except for Kai and Slai, who just returned with Diachi. "That wasn't nice Becca even you don't go that low." Slai said. "Listen Slai you have to get over the fact that she has no friends and laugh a little I mean come on she should be protected you not the other way around." "Shutup Becca!" "Going to make me Slai you are just an innocent girl, Aya can't help you now…" "Stop it you two!" Bra screamed "Becca you know what would happen to you if Aya heard those stupid comments you made about her and Slai Becca is right you have to stop protecting Aya she can handle herself." "Can she?" Kai piped up. "Can she handle herself when she doesn't even hear you guys, Slai is smart, she knows if she protects she get protected." Everybody looked at Kai again. "Let's all go the house it's starting to rain." Max said. Everybody followed except for Slai. "Thanks Slai for sticking up for me." A voice came from behind the tree. "Don't mention it, but it was Kai too." "Ya I will say thanks to him, ok kid I am going now, I will be back soon." "Good cause Becca sucks at caption." "Ok I will keep that in mind." She said jumping away. Slai went inside. 'I hope Becca gets the crapped kicked out of her.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Aya walked in the door, soaked as always. "When are you kicking the crap out of Becca?" Came a voice from the kitchen. "Why does it matter Kai?" she asked him. "No reason but since you trust me now can I ask you some things?" "If you must, but I get questions in return." "Fine, ok first question do you have any living family?" "Yes a sister, but I can't say anymore about her." "Ok why do you leave you're team?" "Well I don't know I just need time alone." "Ok and why did you give me trust and who else did you give it too?" "Ok I have giving my trust to You, Slai and…my old best friend." Her cold voice turned hurt and sad. "I gave you my trust because you are strong, and there is something different about you, ok my turn." She stayed silent for a second. "Why do you like me so much, I mean don't you think I am weird?" "Nobody's perfect and you seem nice." "Ok have you every had an official girlfriend?" "Many dates asked, not dates taken, no girlfriends or boyfriends." "Damn you took my last question, um let me think… oh are you a good kisser?" "What do you mean by that?" "I mean what I say lover boy." "I will get back to you on that one, unless you want to find out now?" he asked. "No, no you can find another way, thank you but now I am going up into my room." She walked away.

'I wonder what she looks like under that cape. I wonder if she is beautiful…wait where did that come from?' /Just say you like her/ 'I don't like her dranzer./ 'Whatever' /just say you like her./ 'I don't now screw off.' /As you wish master./ Kai went outside, the sun was just rising. 'Kai what the hell did you get yourself into?'

Aya went to her room and grabbed a jug. Then she went to the bathroom and filled it with water, and first waking the girls up, except for Slai, she shook her gentle and told her to help. They poured water and them, then covered their mouth so Bra and Sam would wake Becca up, she was last. Aya poured all the water on her. She jumped up and Aya walked out the door filling up the jug. By now it was past sunrise and it was a sunny morning. Aya filled the jug and went to the guy's room. She woke them all up and told the girls to wait outside for her. They guy's listened. "Today's lesson that I am teaching you is respect, respect for others and respect for your caption." Becca gulped. "You know Becca I should kick you're ass right now." "Try me." She snapped. The boys by now were out the door, and so was Hilary. (Just to tell you Aya still has her cape) "Ok." Aya said punching her in the face. Becca was took by surprise but got up. "Becca stop!" Slai screamed as she kicked Aya. "Shutup Slai!" Becca screamed "Hey don't talk to her like that." Aya said defensibly then punching her in the face. Becca charged at her but Aya dodged and kick her in the back. Blood fell from Becca's face. Becca still got up. This time she wasn't going for Aya, she was going to take her cape. Becca pulled it off and punched her in the face. Aya growled and picked Becca up and threw her. Aya wiped the blood from her mouth. "And there is your lesson in respect Becca that goes for all of the moon tears, I don't except to hear shit like that again got it?" "Yes." They said. Aya picked up her cape and walk toward to house. "Theirs your show guys." She said walking in. When she was gone Sam and Bra ran to Becca. Slai walked over. "You ratted me out didn't you Slai." "No she heard everything you said!" "Why do you stick up for her so much Slai?" asked Diachi walking over. "I can't tell you." Slai said quietly. "Is she hurting you?" Hilary asked "No she would never do that I stick up for her on my own." Kai went next to Slai. "She is your sister isn't she, that's why you got to join the team, she trained you didn't she, all the time that's why she trust you." Slai looked at him. "She was going to leave home but then took me and we meet up with these guys, Aya told me never to tell because somebody might hurt me." Suddenly a blade came flying in. A bunch of people walked in. "Where is that little slut?" asked the tallest one. "What are you talking about, nobody is a slut." Becca said. "Her name is… what was it…" "Right here Jouri." "Ah good now you owe me." "You wish." She said walking over to them. "Come with me I've got something better." She started to walk. The four guys fallowed. "No I heard you beat up my sister, no you have two choices, one let me fuck you, 2 give me 10.000 in cash or 3 let me kick you're ass, I will be back tonight and do you really have something we would enjoy?" "No, now leave." She said walking back. "Not before this!" Jouri said getting her left arm.

Kai saw Aya walk back in. He never actually saw what she looked like but now he did. She had waist long black hair in a high ponytail with black eyes. She was wearing black pants with chains on them. She also had a black belly top with no back. She had a scar on her back and a scar on her right arm, and now her left arm was bleeding. Slai ran up to her. "Aya you're bleeding! Who were those freaks?" Slai asked. "Nobody for you to worry about, just be careful their might be some other people showing up here now that they know where I am." Aya walked into the house. "Well somebody needs to talk to her." Slai said. Everybody looked at Kai. "She trusts you Kai please go." Slai begged. "She trusts you to." He said coldly. "Please Kai she tells you because for me she would just say I need to be older." "Fine." He said giving in. He started to walk in the house. He walked up the stairs quietly. When he got the girl's room he heard crying. "I have to leave, nobody cares except for Slai, but they will have her against me soon, so what's the point, nobody understands the pain I went through, nobody!" Kai walked in. The lights were off and she was at her closet, throwing her stuff out. He looked at her things. A beyblade, some money, cards, a knife and a gun. 'WTF? Why does she have those?' he thought picking them both up. She still hadn't noticed him till she turned around. She froze when she saw what he had in his hand. "Mind explaining these?" "No." "I found your sister, she told us well I guessed and got it right, who were those guys?" he asked "Those guys are a gang that I owe." "Owe what?" "I beat up the leader's sister so I have to either give them money, sex or the pleasure of beating me up." "How much money?" "10.000" "Nice." "Ya I thinking sex is the best way right now or I could go back to…never mind." "To where?" "No where I just um well…" "I can help you." he said. "Kai you don't know what kind of danger you would be in." "What do you mean?" "Listen to me Kai, my father is a sick twisted man who has a best friend who likes sex with guys or girls that's why I am running because my father is a sick bastard." Kai sat on the bed. "We can go somewhere else to talk about this you know." "Meet me under the bridge on Kelpadge at 11:00 pm got it? I have to meet the gang tonight anyways." "Ok." He said walking out. It was 1:00 pm and the girls rushed in after Kai left. "Hey Aya wanna go shopping?" Slai asked "Ya we all have dates tonight." "Ya I guess." "Good the guys are coming too." "Whatever, oh ya who are your dates?" She asked. "Well Slai and Diachi, Ray and Sam, Becca and Kenny, Bra and Max and Hilary and Tyson." "Whatever let's go." Becca looked beat up a bit. But anyways they went down stairs and decided to walk to the mall.

5 hours later every came out with at least one bag in their hand. "Ok when we get home we can eat." "Yes food!" Everybody laughed except for Kai who just smirked. Hilary kissed Tyson on the cheek. "Tyson, I love you so much." She said smiling. Tyson admitted all of his feelings for Hilary one day and now they were together. They walked into the dojo. "Hey who can cook?" Sam asked holing onto Ray's arm. "Can any of the girls cook?" Tyson asked "Um well Becca can." Slai said. "I don't feel like cooking." "I can cook." Bra said. "Ok so me, Bra and grandpa will cook." Ray said. "Ok." They all said.

11:00pm-

Kai was walking to the bridge. He saw Aya sitting there like she said she would. "Hey." He said. "Hey." She said. "So what are you doing for the gang?" he asked "I am thinking a bey battle is good." "Really?" "Yep." "Oh so anyways about your father…did he live in Russia?" "Ya he would bring me somewhere around here and leave me their for days, he never took my sister because he said I struggled more." "Oh." "What were they like when they came back?" she asked. "Drunk." "All of them?" "Ya." He said. They stayed silent. Aya looked in the water and Kai looked at her. He didn't realise he was staring. /You are staring./ Dranzer said. Kai snapped out of his gaze. (I was not.) /Kai you like her, admit It./ (I won't because I don't like her.) /you like looking at her green eyes don't you./ (Ah ha she has black eyes!) /Ah ha I just proved my point./ (Fuck off Dranzer.) /As you wish./

/Mister Aya/ (Yes Drazzon?) /It seems all of your thoughts have been going towards that boy./ (What, I don't…you think I like him, **HIM! **As in Kai, him! You are crazy Drazzon!) /Whatever./ Aya waited for a second. Aya looked at her watch. 11:45pm "Kai I have to go, I will be back later, see ya!" "Oh…Ok." He said. Kai got up and walked to the house. He walked in and saw Ray staring at him. "Where have you been Kia? I saw you leave at 10:00." "Walk got a problem?" "No just hurry up." He said walking up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Aya entered the building. "Look at what came in so what will it be bitch?" "None I have a deal, we bey battle and if I win, you can never bug me or anybody I know again and I don't owe you anything, if you win you and your goons get to do what ever they want with me, excluding killing me for a day." "Make it two and you have yourself a deal." "Fine two now let's go." Aya took out her launcher and beyblade. He already had his ready. "3…2…1…let it rip!" a goon screamed. "Drazzon I want to get this over with now Wave of Destruction!" A blue phinoxe appeared from the blade. "NO!" The leader's blade fell out. Aya's blade flew to her hand. "Touch me again and I will hurt you I've got everything recorded so don't even try anything funny, I have people surrounding this area." She left and headed towards the dojo.

2 months later-

The moon tears entered 5 tournaments and won 4. Ray and Sam were official, so was Max and Bra and Diachi and Slai. Today was a weekend and they decided to watch a movie. They had 6 movies:

Diachi- Spongebob Squarepants Movie

Max- The village

Tyson- Without a paddle

Ray- Cat woman

Kenny- The Matrix

Hilary- IT

"I think we should watch Cat woman, Halie Barry is hot!" Ray said. Ray got smacked against the head by Ray. "Spongbob Rocks!" Diachi screamed. Slai hugged him. "Can on without a paddle is supposed to be funny!" Tyson said. "The matrix is better!" Kenny yelled. "Come on the village is scary!" Max laughed. "You guys, IT is the scariest!" "I think we should let Aya choose." Becca said. Everybody looked at her. "Ok," she said. "Spongebob is only funny first 20 minutes, the village sucks, without a paddle is funny but I have seen it, not cat woman and no matrix I have seen it so we are watching IT!" Aya announced.

Each couch or chair got a bag of chips and a bowl of popcorn. Aya and Slai got a list of chips and went out to get them. They started to plan the seating. "I am not, sitting beside Aya or Kai." Tyson said. "Tyson I don't want to sit beside you either." Kai said walking in the room. "I've go it!" Ray yelled. "Ok listen," he began "On the chair me and Sam, on the couch beside that Diachi, Slai, Hilary then Tyson, next couch is Kenny, Becca, Max and then Bra. On the last couch Kai and Aya since everybody is scared of one of them." Kai looked at Ray. "And why do I have to sit beside her?" he asked "Because she has trust in you." "Whatever." He said. "We are back!" Slai screamed walking in the door. "Ok girls let's get changed!" Hilary squeak. All the girls ran up stairs. About 10 mins later they came back down. First Sam came down in a pink top with a black mini skirt, next came Bra in white tank top with a white skirt that went up to her knees, after that was, after that came Becca in army pants and a army t-shirt. Next cam Slai and Hilary. Slai was wearing a black shirt that said SEXY and white pants. Hilary came down in a brown mini skirt and white tube top. They looked up the stairs. "Aya, it doesn't look that bad!" "I am seriously going to kill…hey what are you doing?" Hilary and Slai ran up the stairs. "Fine I will go, just stop." Aya came down in a white long sleeve top (You know the long sleeves shirts that have one or 2 buttons buttoned up? Ya like that) and a black mini skirt. Her hair was down so it flowed to her waist. She was wearing sparkly lip gloss. The guy's mouths dropped. "Man I wish I was sitting beside her now!" Tyson said. Hilary was about to scream when Aya piped up. "Tyson you would never get it on with me now hurry up I have never seen this before." Everybody sat down. Aya opened her bag of Smokey Bacon Chips and Kai took a handful of popcorn. The movie started and the lights were out. "Tyson where is your grandpa?" Hilary asked "Going to visit family for 3 weeks." "Ok." The movie started. About 30 minutes in (The movie is like 1 50 mins. or let's just say that) Aya jumped and grabbed onto Kai's shirt. Kai wrapped his arms around her waist. By now Ray and Sam wear making out and everybody else was snuggling except for Kenny and Becca.

50 mins later-

By now Aya was scared out of her mind. She was sitting on Kai's lap with her arms wrapped around his neck. Kai saw that she wasn't looking at him. He slid down so he was lying down so she fell down with him. She started laughed. She turned to face him. She looked at him. "This movie is boring wanna have a staring contest?" "Ya but I am going to win." He said

20 mins later-

"I'm not giving up Kai." She whispered into his ear. Her warm breath tickled his ear.

"Neither am I." "Fine then don't, hey why don't we make a new rule, anything we do, except touch their eyes, you can do." "Fine." They sat their for five minutes. Suddenly Aya got a crazy idea. "Hey Kai you haven't done anything but stared into my eyes." "So?" "So nothing just shut up." She said kissing him on the cheek. He blinked in confusion. "I win." She said getting up because the lights were on. /You like him Aya./ (Do not.) /Why did you kiss him them/ (Game Drazzon.) /Whatever./ "Come on girls, it's time to chat upstairs." Sam said as all the girls raced upstairs. "Boys I think we should talk to." Ray said smirking at Kai.

Guy's Talk:

"How was the movie Ray?" Max asked "It was very good." He answered smiling. "What about you and Bra Maxie?" Ray asked. "Um well," "Ya so don't even bother." "Did you see Hilary she was like holding me and kissing me and…" "Tyson that is love." Kenny said. "Ya Kenny and Kai are the only ones who didn't snuggle or got kissed." Diachi said. Ray started to laugh. "You mean you didn't see Kai and Aya!" Ray laughed "No what Ray?" asked Tyson. "They were making out!" "IT WAS A STARING CONTEST!" a voice came from the stairs. "Aya!" they all screamed. They heard foot steps go up a bit of stairs then a door slam. "Boys I think we should cheek this out." Tyson said

Girl's Room:

"Aya you idiot!" Hilary screamed "We were not making out, what about Ray and Sam?" "So me and him our going out!" "Now what are you saying that I like Kai or something?" Aya screamed. "What do you think? I remember me and Ray came home early from a date and we saw Kai sneaking out so we followed him and he was talking to you, alone, under a bridge at midnight." "Well ya I talked to him alone because if I was talking to him hear I would have people es-dropping, like this!" she said opening the door. All of the guys except Kai fell. "Well at least on guy doesn't listen in." "We said everything you guys said out loud so he can hear." "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY CAN'T I GET SOME PEACE AND QUIET!" Aya screamed walking downstairs. She fell on the couch Kai and her were sitting on. She dug her head in the pillow. 'Hey this pillow smells like Kai.' She thought smelling the pillow. She screamed into the pillow. She smelt the pillow again. It calmed her, the smell of Kai calmed her! 'This is so fucked up!' she thought. "Aya." came a voice. She took her head out of the pillow and saw Slai. "What is it Slai?" "The guys…well Kenny signed us up for a tournament." "So?" she asked sitting up now but still holding the pillow. Aya went to the kitchen to get a drink. "Aya we can't go though!" Slai screamed "Why not Slai? We can win another tournament!" Aya said taking a glass out. "It's in Russia." Aya dropped the glass. Everybody heard it and ran down stairs. "No we are not going I am not going with that crazy man there." "Aya, we have to face him sooner or later." Everybody walked in. "No we don't that was the point of leaving who told him he could sign us up?" "Be..ccc…Becca." Slai stuttered "Well guess what we are not going, you guys hear that?" She said looking at the moon tears.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"What do you mean we are not going?" Becca asked. "I refuse to let this team go to Russia." "Why, to scared?" Becca asked "No, and my sister isn't going either." "What do you mean Slai isn't going?" "I mean what I say Becca." "I am going Aya." Aya turned to Slai. "Fine if you go then you our disrespecting mom and your family." Aya turned around to walk up the stairs. "No I am just disrespecting you, I'm not a baby any more, weather you like it or not, if you can't face the past, then I will face it for you." Aya turned around and looked Slai straight in the eye. "Fine if you get killed it's your own fault." "Aya if you turn around and walk up those stairs and leave," She looked at Becca. "Don't bother coming back." Aya looked at her. "I wasn't planning to." And with that she walked up the stairs and started to pack. "What's going on with her, what is she scared of?" Kai asked Slai. "Her father, she doesn't want to see him, or to let me either." "Do you want to?" he asked "No, but he will find me, he doesn't even want me, he actually likes me a bit but he hates Aya, sometimes he would take her out and she wouldn't come back for weeks, but he did and when I asked, he said she was gone away for awhile. Sometimes it was after a fight they had or sometimes it was for fun, we ran away when she was 13 and met these guys." "Who is your father Slai?" Hilary asked "His name was… was…" tears flooded from her eyes now. "His name was Boris." Somebody gasped. Every looked to the door that went into the living room.

"I hate them I hate them all!" Aya screamed. "Wait the pillow." She remembered. She started to tip-toe down stairs. She grabbed the pillow when she heard Slai say his name. "His name was Boris." Aya gasped. 'She told, my life story to them and she thinks that's ok she doesn't eve know what I have been through.' Aya thought

Flashback:

"How does it feel to be coming home my dear?" "Good, when you are not around." The little girl hissed. "Would you like to go back to Voltaire my dear? You know it's funny you get more punishment then his grandson." "And that's funny because?" "Because his grandson is almost as bad as you, well actually the boy doesn't live with Voltaire he lives in the abbey." "Oh boy how fun that must be, does he get feed every 5 months?" WHACK! The man slapped the girl across the face. "I am getting sick of you , you know that?" "Well this wouldn't have happened if you didn't rape mom to many times." He hit her again and again. But this time the beating went on for an hour. The girl looked in his cold eyes. "I hate you." she said

End of Flashback

Aya ran upstairs. She heard somebody come up after her. She looked up from her pillow that her head was dugged into. "Kai?" she asked "Listen I know what you went through." "How could you know." "Listen my grandfather is…Voltaire." Aya looked at him. She dug her head into his chest (not in a sick why, you know when you are crying?) She cried into chest for a few minutes until she lifted her head. "When's the tournament?" she asked "2 months from now." "Ask the time if they still want me to join them." He smiled "ok." "Wait Kai!" She said before he left. "What?" She walked up to him. "Please don't tell anybody about our talk." "Ok." "Thanks." She said kissing him on the lips lightly. He walked out.

"Guy's she wants to know if she can still blade with you guys." "Ok." Becca said. They all agreed. Kai walked back up and knocked on the door. "What?" "They said you can." "Thanks Kai." He walked back down and sat on the couch he was on with her in the movie. "Tyson." He said "What Kai?" he asked "There's a pillow missing." They all went over." "Ya let's find it."

Aya tip-toed into the guy's room. She had a small glass bottle in her hand. She went over to the corner bed and saw a desk beside it. She opened the small drawer and saw a glass bottle. Then she saw a diary with "KAI" on it. She ignored it and took the glass bottle and opened it. She opened the empty one in her hand and poured some liquid from the full one to the empty one. She closed both bottles, shut the drawer, ran out and slammed the door. She ran back to her room and closed it lightly.

"Hey you guy's somebody was in a room, sounded like the guys." Sam said. They all walked up the stairs and peaked into the room. Nobody was in their. "We still didn't find the pillow." Slai said. "Oh well I am tired let's go to bed, night girls." Ray said kissing Sam. They all went to their rooms. The girls walked in to see Aya closing the drawer quickly. "Aya what's in the drawer?" Hilary asked. They all ran up to it but Aya opened it and grabbed a paper and a glass bottle. They circled her bed. Hilary looked at the bottle. "What's in the bottle?" Sam asked Aya was silent. Becca grabbed the paper. "You guys look at this." Hilary grabbed the bottle and smelt inside of it. "You know I know this smell but I can't put my finger on it." Hilary said. They all smelt. "Same here." Slai closed it and gave it back. "Ok back to the paper, Aya you are so obsessive." Everyone surrounded the paper. They smiled. "Hey guys!" They screamed running out. Aya hoped up and ran after. "GIVE IT BACK BECCA!" Aya screamed

"OH GUYS!" The guys head shot up. "GIVE IT BACK BECCA!" All the guys ran out to see Aya chasing Becca. Becca handing it to Tyson, but Aya grabbed it from him. "Oh come on Aya it isn't that bad oh ya you guys missing anything, liquidly?" All the guys looked around. Kai looked in his drawer. He looked at it. 'Oh something interesting, I would rather use it for black mail.' He thought. "Nothing." He said. Aya had walked back to her room and ripped up the paper into little pieces and fell asleep.

About 2 months later-

Aya got off the plane silently. Ever since two months ago she had become silent. She didn't talk, people thought she forgot but she didn't she just didn't want to. They drove to the hotel in a limo. Everybody was talking except Kai and Aya. Tomorrow the tournament would start. When they arrived, Slai asked for the keys for all the rooms. The rooms had their own bathroom and they were all beside each other.

Room: 224- Kai and Ray

225- Aya and Slai

226- Tyson and Kenny

227- Sam and Becca

228- Max and Diachi

229-Bra and Hilary

As they started walking up some people called to them. They saw The Majectics, The White Tigers and The All Stars. "Hey guys." Ray said "Who are they girls Ray?" Mariah asked. "Well these are the moon tears, their caption Aya, Bra who is Max's girlfriend, Becca, Slai who is Diachi's girlfriend and my girlfriend Sam," "Oh." Mariah said sadly. "Well we are the white tigers." Lee said reaching his hand out to Aya. She shook it. "We are the Majectics." Robert said "And we are the All Stars." Michael said. "And we are the Demolition Boys." A voice came out of no where. Aya turned. Slai stood behind Aya. Aya began to shake. She stepped back a bit. "Well look who it is boys its Boris's kids Aya and Slai, say hi boys." The boys waved as Aya walked up to Tala and punched him in the face. "Aya look it's…him." Aya looked up. "Well aren't you going to say hi to your father?" Aya shook her head no and walked over to Kai and stood beside him. "So you found a new boyfriend my dear." Boris said. "Shutup." She whispered. "What was that my dear?" he asked. "I said shut up! I can't wait till my team creams yours." And she ran up stairs. "Go away Boris." Kai said. "Hey Kai," They turned to Tala "I will make sure your girlfriend gets the crap kicked out of her when we cream her team." And they walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Aya looked at her arm. 'Damn still hasn't healed from last month.' She took some peroxide and take a cloth and dabbed some on.

Flash back:

"What do you want with me Voltaire?" Aya hissed "I want to know why you are always near my grandson?" "Who told you that?" "I have my ways no stay away from my grandson you hear me!" "I won't Kai is my friends." He pulled out a knife. "No tell me you will." "I said no!" She screamed. He grabbed her arm and sliced it. She hissed in pain. He also cut both of her legs and the top of her left arm. She still had bruises from when she was little. They only place she didn't have scars or bruises is on her face. When she walked out of Voltaire's she walked back to the house and made sure nobody saw her come in.

End of Flashback

She just bandaged the rest of her cuts when a knock came at the door. She opened it. It was Kai. She opened the door wider to let him in. He looked at the bed. Aya didn't realise that she left the glass bottle or pillow out. Kai looked at her bed. "So you stole the pillow." He said. She looked at him and ran to the bed to get the glass bottle but Kai grabbed it first. He opened it and smelt it. "So you did steal some of my cologne." He said. He put it on the dresser. "It's ok I guess." Aya just looked down at the ground. Kai walked over to the door and locked it. "We need to talk sit." She just stood their. "Sit." She walked to the bed. Her hair was down, hanging over her face. "Why don't you talk to us?" he asked. "Why don't you talk to your sister, why don't you talk to me?" "Because," she whispered. "They don't trust me; they don't think I can do anything." "But your caption." He said "No Becca is, they kicked me out a few weeks ago." He just sat their. "Slai thinks I still think she is a baby." She whispered. He touched her right arm where it was cut. She moved away a bit. He looked at her and grabbed her arm and rolled her sleeve up. He took of the bandages. "Why didn't you say anything Aya?" he said getting some more bandages. She rolled up both of her pant legs and took the bandages off. She rolled up her left sleeve and took the bandages off their too. Kai started to wrap them gentle. When they were wrapped Aya looked at him. She stood up and looked into his eyes. They got closer and closer until the gap between them was closed and their lips touched. Kai pushed her against the wall gentle but rough. She knocked a lamp of a stand and it fell with a crash. She started to pull off his shirt as he un-button hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Aya felt powerful arms wrapped her waist. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He started to kiss her neck. She moaned. He returned to her lips for a few minutes and bit her bottom lip gentle. She opened her mouth while her hands played with his hair. His tongue roamed her mouth. She pushed him so she was on top but just looking at him. "No telling." She said playfully "Ya Ya I know." "Um look at this place, Slai is going to think we killed somebody." They looked at the room. Lamps and plants where knocked on the ground, the pillows were everywhere and the blankets were a mess. That was Aya's side of the room, Slai's part (which they did not touch) was clean and tidy. She got off of him and started to fix everything. He started to make the bed. "We could try and convince them to go on a date tonight and you can say you just want to stay here and I could be missing." Aya said after her side of the room was clean. He threw on his shirt while she buttoned up hers. "Ya I will go see, hopefully we won't convince them." They started to go downstairs. Aya grabbed her key and left and went to find the other teams.

Ray watched the two come down. He saw both of their faces pale and both were in deep thought. "Hey I've got an idea!" Ray announced. "What is it Ray?" Sam asked "We should go out tonight." Ray looked at Aya and Kai. They stopped thinking. Sam caught on. "Ya all of us!" Sam said. They all agreed. "I don't want to go out tonight I need to train." Kai said coldly. "And I need to sleep for tomorrow." Aya said. They all nodded. "Hey let's go now, it's already 6pm!" Ray said pulling everyone with Sam's and Robert's help who caught on. "Oh ok." Hilary said pulling Tyson. Soon they were all gone. Kai and Aya walked up the stairs together. She stopped at Kai's door. "Got a key?" she asked "Yep." He said unlocking the door. He pulled her in. "Hey Kai I think I need shower." Aya said winking. "Really so do I!" he said acting surprised. She locked the door to the room and pulled him into the bathroom and he locked that door. She turned on the shower so it was perfect and started to take off Kai's clothes. He also started to strip her. Soon after they were in the shower making out. About an hour later they were still in their when the door opened. "Kai you in the shower?" Ray asked. "Um ya." He said. "Hey Kai have you seen Aya?" he heard a girlish voice. "Why are you two back so early?" Kai asked. Sam laughed "Why are you in the shower with my friend come on Aya me and Ray are not that dumb." The shower stopped. Aya stepped out and dried herself off and got dressed. Kai did they same. Kai walked out first. "What makes you think Aya is in there?" "Because." She said pushing on the door. She stepped in and looked behind the door. "I'm not that stupid Aya." "You won't tell please don't." "I won't don't worry." "Thanks." She said. "So Sam, what team do we blade tomorrow?" Aya asked "Well we have team…Spots, easy I heard." "Good, I have a question." "What?" "Could you try and get me back as caption?" "You are, nobody notified the BBA and we were going to say you were the caption anyways, well Becca doesn't know." "Ok Here is the line up tomorrow then, First Slai, then you and then Becca; if they are strong I will go instead of Becca." "What about Bra?" "Whoever doesn't win, Bra will take their place." "What happens if everybody wins?" "Well then we choose as a group." "Ok." "I have to go to bed see ya, bye Ray bye Sam," she walked up to Kai and kissed him on the lips. "Bye." She said walking out. "Damn Kai, you are her make such a good couple." Ray said. "Shutup." Kai said. "It's true, anyways I got two go." Sam said kissing Ray. Kai went and laid on the bed. "Kai what wrong?" Ray asked. Kai looked at him. "I've never felt this way about anyone before, Ray, I don't know if I should stay with her or leave." "It would break her heart if you leave but Kai if you do then do it soon because it would break her heart if you went too far." "Whatever."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The next day:

"Today ladies and gentlemen we our starting our Russian tournament so hold on to your caps so we are about to start!" DJ said. "Ok," Aya said "First up we have Slai, then Sam then Becca, Bra you will go tomorrow and take the place of whoever loses got it?" "Aya I'm the caption." Becca gloated. "Actually nobody told the BBA about the switch so we are following her." Slai said. "Ok for the moon tears. SLAI!" Slai stepped up. "And for Spots, Ken, ok 3…2…1…let it rip!" "Ok Cra ice blades!" "Not so fast little girl Fire torpedo!" Slai blade was knocked out. Slai picked up her blade. "I am sorry Aya." "That's ok Sam next." "Ok next we have Sam and Ilk" "3…2…1…Let it Rip!" "Ok Moon Cat, Tears of the night!" Ilk's blade was knocked out. "AHH!" he cried "Good job Sam." "Ok and last Becca and Tolk!" "What's wrong, little caption to scared?" Tolk asked. "No, I just don't have time to deal with chimps like you." Aya screamed. "Ok 3…2…1…Let it Rip!" "Ok Malie, Cry of the forest!" "Molkit, double guard!" "Ha, much that will do, Cry of the forest takes down all the shields!" Malie hit the blade and it was out. "And The Moon Tears are moving to the next round!"

3 days later:

"Ok here are the remaining teams, The Moon Tears, The Blade Breakers, The Goths, The All stars, the demolition boys, the egg heads, the strikes and the lamp shades, and here are the pair ups, The Moon Tears and the Goths, The Blade Breakers against the all stars, the demolition boy against the egg head and the strikes against the lamp shades, First up we have the moon tears and the Goths!" "Aya are you going?" "I've watched this team and I don't need to go, ok first up Slai, then Bra then Becca got it?" "Yes." They all said. "Me and Sam are going to see the other teams you can handle yourself right?" "Yes." They all said. Sam and Aya started to walk away. They saw Ray and Kai walking together. "Hey you two!" Sam said. "Hey you guys coming?" Hilary asked latching onto Kai's shoulder. Kai looked at Aya, and she looked at him. She walked away. Sam ran after her. "Hilary go." Ray said. "But Ray…" "HILARY GO, ALL OF YOU!" Kai stood there. "Kai come…" "Tyson I need to talk to him." They walked off. Right before they were gone Hilary stopped them. "I wanna see what happens." She said. "I want to see what Ray has to tell me boyfriend." Hilary said. They all stopped and looked. "How long Kai?" Ray asked Kai stood silent. "How long?" Ray held him by the neck. "How long were you going to lie to her?" He said kicking Kai. "Stop it Ray, Stop it!" Sam screamed with tears in her eyes. He let go of Kai. "What's wrong Sam?" Ray asked. "He doesn't deserve this, it isn't his fault." "Yes, yes it is Sam!" "No I knew and didn't even tell her, she is my best friend and I didn't even tell her, I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't listen, Kai you need to talk to her." "No need." Aya said coming out of the shadows with her blade in her launcher. She launched it and missed Hilary's head by an inch. "And the winner is the moon tears!" "Come on Sam time to go." She said as Sam followed her. Kai watched Aya leave. "Kai dear, oh Kai what was that about honey?" Hilary asked grabbing his arm. "Get off of me." He said throwing her into a wall. "But Kai," "We are threw." He said walking away.

The Next Day:

"Ok ladies and gentlemen today is the semi-finals and these are the teams left, The Moon Tears, The Blade Breakers, The strikes and the demolition boys! And now the match ups- The Blade Breakers against the Strikes so that leaves The Moon Tears and the Demolition boys!" "Ok Aya we need line ups." "I will decided while the blade breakers have there match." She said coldly.

"And the winner is, The Blade Breakers!" "Ok Aya what's the line?" Aya looked at them "I don't want Slai or Bra blading them so it goes Becca, Sam then Me." Everybody looked at her. "I have a score to settle." She said. "Ok first Becca and Ian!" They went up and Becca won. (I am making the first two fast.) Next were Sam and Bryan. Sam came back bruised and with cuts. Ray ran up to her and caught her because she fell. "And lastly for The Moon Tears, there caption Aya and for the Demolition Boys Tala!" "Ok ready 3…2…1… Let it rip!" Drazzon started to spin in place. "Not going to attack huh?" Tala said. "Fine if you don't blades of ice!" His bit beast appeared and shot ice from his mouth. It hit Drazzon but Aya more. Aya hissed in pain. "Drazzon come out!" she called A light blue bird came out. "Drazzon, use title wave of lost dreams!" she cried. Her bit beast stared to change colors, blue to black. Aya screamed as the attack hit Tala and his blade but stood up soon after. "I told you Tala I would beat you, and I will use every bit of my power." "Before you strike me, in the next round make sure you kick your ex's ass for me." "For once I will take you up on your request Tala, now WAVE OF DESTUCTION!" Aya screamed. Tala's blade fell out of the dish. "And the winner's are the moon tears; they will face the blade breakers, tomorrow!" Aya turned to her team and walked up to them. "I am blading Kai tomorrow everybody got that?" she asked coldly. "Yes Aya." They all said as she walked away.

The next day was the finals and they had to decide who was going. "I want to battle Ray." Sam said "Fine, hey where is Becca?" Aya asked coldly "I dunno haven't seen her all day." Slai said. "Ok this is how it goes then, I battle Kai, Sam battles Ray and if Max goes, Bra goes, id Diachi goes Slai goes go it?" "Yes." They all said. "Well I think this would be a good time to wish my daughter's luck." Came a venoms voice. Aya turned around to see Boris, Voltaire and Becca. "Becca you traitor." Aya growled "Oh sorry all I could hear was blah, blah, blah I am a big fat bitch blah, blah, blah" "Leave you 3." Aya said. "Fine but we will be back." Boris said. "Ok first up is Diachi it looks like and…" Slai stepped up. They battled until Diachi won. Suddenly a big BOOM came from nowhere. Aya wondered what happened. Her breathing became heavier as she looked around. Sam stood their in shock while everybody gasp.


End file.
